The constant debate, played out in the research literature, on fairness versus self-interest as the primary motivator in negotiations, and on how to properly measure fairness, is inhibiting practical solutions for solving disputes. I intend to show that viewing fairness from the viewpoint of the perceiver, rather than searching for an established and objective standard of fairness, is more useful to the theoretical and practical advancement of our understanding of perceptions and behaviors in the realm of disputes and negotiation. Specifically, my goals for this application are to demonstrate 1) that people differ in their subjective perceptions of situational norms and hence in what constitutes fair behavior in a given context, 2) that people's perceptions and attributions about the fairness of each other's behavior reflect the characteristic biases associated with naive realism biases, 3) that these biases create a barrier to effective conflict resolution, and 4) that reducing these biases will increase the likelihood that a satisfactory solution to a conflict will be reached. By demonstrating this bias and ways to overcome it, I hope to provide both a practical tool for reducing barriers to dispute resolution and a theoretical tool for improving the dialogue about fairness perceptions and behavior. [unreadable] [unreadable]